


Sex Education

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bi-Gender, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 06:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 文名：Sex Education/性教育设定：双性ABO，Omega！Tim、Alpha！Kon注释：打算做成PWP连载合集，请注意tag
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

一直以来，Drake家的教育都告诉Tim，不应该轻易展露出自己的性别。男性Omega是这个世界上最微妙的存在，他们有着两套生殖器官，既有着阴茎又拥有雌穴。理论上说，他们可以相互之间怀孕，让人类永远延续下去。也正因为此，男性Omega一直都是这个社会鄙视链的最末端，即使相当稀少。但是，也有一种说法：他们是最佳、最完美的受孕体，也拥有着极致的性爱体验。稀少的男性Omega总是会沦落为上流社会隐藏得最深的玩物。

Tim Drake从出生那天起就注定了成为一个男性Omega，他身体柔软，皮肤白皙，臀部饱满结实，盆骨比其他性别的男性略大，易于生产。同时，他有着一张摄人心魄、温柔如水的蓝眼睛，当你看到他的时候，会忍不住沉沦下去，为他倾倒。但好在，Tim同时也有着一个不愿意放弃他的母亲。从他幼年开始，他的父母就出门远行，就为了不让他产生出Omega依赖人的个性。

现在，Tim的伪装一直很完美。他定期注射最优质的抑制剂，将自己的热潮期控制到一个完美、均衡的水平。长期的体操锻炼也使他肌肉均匀柔韧，比一般的Omega要强壮得多。也是因此，他现在是罗宾了。

蝙蝠侠的助手，冷静、完美，有控制力的第三任罗宾。所有人都以为他是一个Beta，一个不受发情期和信息素所困扰的Beta，而他也满足自己的面具与伪装。

直到他有一天遇到了超级小子。

说实话，Kon是一个和超人完全相反的人。虽然他是超人的克隆体，但从来不愿意低调。“无可厚非就是Alpha”，几乎全世界都知道超级小子是一个Alpha，而他也从来没隐瞒过这点——他肆无忌惮地泡妞、上新闻、传绯闻。他甚至还开了一个推特，每天耀武扬威地发着自己的自拍。Tim只能尽最大程度不让他把战斗地点都一起发出去。他们总是在吵架，互相看着不顺眼，但Tim却逐渐在这个没出生几天的少年身上感受到了一种热情。

“来嘛，小罗。”战斗胜利之后，Kon会开心地拉住他的手，扭着屁股开始跳他傻乎乎的舞蹈。他跳得又蠢又滑稽，还踩了Tim好几脚。但是他总是这么开心，好像从来不在乎任何看法，只是随心所欲地去做自己喜欢的事情。

一开始Tim只是以为这是蠢兮兮的Alpha的通病，但他很快发觉，比Kon还蠢的Alpha也真是少见。

“嘿，小罗——我现在真的开始头晕目眩了。”

Tim抓着Kon的肩膀，两个人摇摇晃晃地降落在一栋大厦的楼顶。现在，他们刚刚结束一场惊心动魄的战斗，与毒藤女。超级小子又一不小心被喷了一脸不知道是什么的花粉，但这一次他似乎还能保持理智。无论如何，至少Tim把毒藤女解决了，而Kon还能勉强克制着自己不要又一次亲上对方。Tim叹息了一口气，无可奈何地让Kon把自己放下来，接着拍了拍他的脸颊。

“真受不了你，”Tim在面罩下翻了个白眼，嘀咕着，“又这样莽撞地冲上去。”

Kon努力地咧开嘴露出一个灿烂的笑脸，抬起右手敬了个礼。Tim叹了口气，扶着他让他靠在墙边。“总之，你还是先老老实实呆在这里，我去联系别人。”Tim自己直起腰，站了起来，专心致志地开始查找附近的英雄。要知道现在蝙蝠侠和超人一起去了外太空，恐怕有空的人只有夜翼，Tim有点伤脑筋地想着，可是夜翼看上去又很忙的样子……

他的双眼还盯着手上的通讯器，翻找着各类英雄。但另一边，Kon的意识却越来越模糊了。他突然感觉到一阵莫名的燥热，从心头燃起的火源让他转瞬间就大汗淋漓，沾湿了紧身衣。与此同时，他的眼珠下意识地往上一瞟，瞥到了站在他面前，背对着他的罗宾。在随着夜风飘扬的披风之下，一个圆润鼓翘的屁股被罗宾的紧身制服包裹得鼓鼓囊囊的。它的主人还一边查着讯息，一边无意识地左右摇摆，这个翘鼓鼓的小屁股就在Kon的眼前若隐若现，又来回摇晃着。

突然，Tim手中的通讯器被人一下夺走了。他惊讶地转过头，发觉Kon突然拿着那个通讯器，还放在手里不断地把玩着。

“你在做什么？”Tim蹙着眉，疑惑地走上去想夺回自己的东西，但却一瞬间扑了个空。当他惊愕地将手停留在半空中，超级小子却带着一种捉摸不透的微笑盯着他——眼中混合着一种奇妙的光彩。

Kon觉得自己没事，真是没事。他现在很清醒，而且精力十足。唯一让他在意的是他突然感觉他身边的小神奇真的很可爱，很香——或许这种想法已经在他脑海里很久了。Tim虽然总是不苟言笑、一副凶巴巴的样子，但是也会和自己肆无忌惮地、像是个孩子一样吵架。而且当他们打胜仗的时候，Tim会罕见地给他一个浅浅的微笑。可能最初的心动便来源于此。

他只是轻轻一捏，就毁掉了那个通讯器。接下来，在Tim还没反应过来的时候，他的手已经勾到了他腰上的腰带，狠狠一扯就让它沿着一个抛物线扔出了天台。

Tim惊愕地看着超级小子这一连串的动作，还有他无法忽视的、对方意味深长的笑容。Kon舔了舔下唇，在Tim想要往后撤退的时候一把就抱住了他。还没等Tim从惊恐中与迷惑中反应过来，Kon就坏笑着把他往上一提，直接扛在了自己的肩上。Tim的大脑转瞬间一片空白，下一秒运转起来的时候却又一次被超级小子狠狠地摔在了砖砌的女儿墙上面。“你他妈疯了——呜呜？”Tim忍不住爆了句粗口，却发觉此时有一种无形的力量捂住了他的嘴，还将他的双手反扣到背后紧紧地束缚着，甚至双脚也被这种力量钳制住了。

TTK？Tim意识到Kon真的是对他动真格的了，他现在被迫趴在女儿墙的上面，双脚离地，视野之外就是寒风凛冽的夜空和车水马龙的车流，更不用说这里离地面还有几十层楼这么高。现在，他失去了所有的小道具，而如果不是TTK将他摁在墙头，他估计被轻轻一推就会掉下楼摔成稀巴烂。所以，Kon这是被控制了，想逼问他什么？Tim望了一眼距离百米的楼底，不禁打了一个寒战。

然而就在紧闭着双眼等待着可怕的拷问的时候，Tim却听到一声音乐响起，紧接着是Kon那种总是带着玩笑、戏谑的声音——

“测试测试，大家听得到吗？这里是超级小子——”

搞什么鬼？不是Kon捂住了他的嘴，Tim一定喊了出来。他惊愕地转过头，看着超级小子专心致志地摆弄着自己的手机，还打开了刺眼的摄像头。Tim在面具下抬起眉毛，困惑地歪了歪头，看着Kon一手举着手机，一手轻轻掀起Tim的披风，露出一个满足的笑容，接着——“啪”一声，他狠狠地拍了Tim的屁股一下。

什么？Tim瞬间打了个激灵，疼痛和羞耻感一下子席卷了他。Kon的力度不算太小，也不断太大，但足够能令他的臀肉感觉到一种火辣辣的刺痛感。然而在他还没反应过来的时候，Kon的手又一次抚上了他的屁股。这一次，Kon直接捏起他那层薄薄的、紧身的制服，一下就把它撕开了。

操——这他妈到底是——什么鬼东西？Tim心里不断咒骂着，激烈地在Kon的束缚之下挣扎着。然而他却完全无法抵抗TTK的力量，暴露在空气中的臀肉在Kon的眼睛底下不断颤抖着、摇摆着，反而完全挑逗起了Kon内心的欲望。

“哈罗大家好，我是你们最爱的超级小子，你们想我了吗？”

面对手机屏幕上一连串的“这个高仿号怎么又来了？”、“算了吧，别再假扮超级英雄了”、“真无聊，又打算cosplay超级小子吗”，Kon并没有理会，只是轻蔑地笑了笑舔了舔嘴唇。

“今天我们直播间有一位特殊的嘉宾，那就是——小神奇，罗宾！”

镜头切换到下方，罗宾被迫趴跪在大楼的女儿墙上面，下半身制服被野蛮地撕开，露出饱满的、光溜溜的臀瓣。摄像机的闪光灯对准了这个被TTK压制住的、还在不断反抗的人，他浅粉色的、紧致的后穴暴露在空气中，也暴露在镜头下。

Tim的脸颊完全红了，耳尖几乎感受到了灼伤感。他很少自慰，基本上也都是抚慰前面的小兄弟，默默自己解决。然而，这一次却是他的私密部位完全被暴露在超级小子的镜头里面。他完全无法想象这种事情，但却也无力反抗。

“来，让我们来看看罗宾。”Kon拿着手机，凑近了Tim的屁股，“这个后穴绝对是没有被操过的，非常完美——”Kon晕晕乎乎、带着傻兮兮的笑容说着，伸出食指和中指轻轻在穴口打转着、抚摸着，“小神奇真是有一个完美的屁股。”

Kon瞥了一眼手机屏幕，现在那里完全充斥着污言秽语了——“操，有一说一，这个屁股是真的棒”、“绝对是个雏，现在色情直播还真的有素人？”、“快点捅进去，我受不了了”。Kon内心的性趣被这些话填满了，他可以在镜头面前操罗宾，把罗宾操到浑身瘫软，屁股里塞满他的精液。而屏幕另一边的那些变态只能对着罗宾手淫，却没办法尝到他。一想到这些，Kon就有种得意洋洋的感觉，愉快地继续将手机对准Tim，另一只手一路向下——

“我们来看看小罗可爱的阴茎吧——”Kon再用了点力，把Tim的制服撕得更开。现在，Tim几乎大腿根的制服也变得破破烂烂的了，只剩下上半身和小腿的部分还完好着、耷拉在他的身上。Tim感觉得到Kon的手指顺着他的会阴往下摸，心脏不由得疯狂跳动起来。他会发现的，不对，是所有人都会发现了，他是个……

“我的天哪！”

超级小子的尖叫刺破了Tim的耳朵，他颤抖着，无力地趴在墙头，勉强支撑着自己不要流下眼泪，但他已经知道Kon要说些什么了。

“蝙蝠侠的罗宾居然是个Omega！”

顺着Tim的会阴看去，他两瓣肥硕的阴唇就隐藏在身体的最下方，紧紧咬合在一起。从小，Tim的家教就不允许他做任何自我抚慰的事情，他甚至从来没有碰过那里。而现在超级小子的手指轻轻地伸向了那块隐秘之处，轻柔地拨开那两片蚌肉。被碰触的瞬间Tim下意识地蜷缩了一下，但Kon并没有停下他的手指，而是继续轻轻拨动着。隐秘的雌穴显然又紧又热，未曾被碰触的阴唇保护着里面被深藏许久的阴道、甚至是生殖腔。

“我真的是捡到宝了，小罗，”Kon晕乎乎地说着，而观看直播的人数又立刻涨了一倍。现在轮到他悠闲了——不断滚动的弹幕都在渴望操晕这个Cosplay罗宾的小婊子，但Kon并没有理会他们，只是慢条斯理地用手撕开Tim的制服，一点一点把它撕了个干净。很快，除了Tim的手套、鞋和面罩，他身上什么衣服也不剩了。他线条优美、纤细但略带肉感的身体就被完全暴露在所有人的眼睛底下。Tim双眼含泪，再怎么也想不到Kon有一天会给予他这样的屈辱，即使他中了性爱花粉。当Kon撕开他上本身的衣服，看到他深藏起来的腺体的时候，不由得俯下身轻轻吸了一口这股清甜的香味。Tim唯一感到庆幸的是他并不在发情期，这场强奸最多留下一个临时标记。

“好啦，我也该上阵啦。”Kon舔了舔下唇，伸手脱下自己身上的紧身裤，把下半身完全暴露在空气里。Tim紧紧闭着眼，含着泪，期待赶快结束、Kon赶快清醒过来。然而Kon却揉捏着他的臀肉，用手指挤压出红痕：“我该先操哪个呢？真是纠结。”

手机屏幕上，大多数人都叫嚣着他先干下面那个，毕竟Tim未曾碰触过的雌穴太过于诱人。然而，Kon却不想这么快就进入正题。

“还是先操开小罗的屁股啦，”Kon弯起嘴角，浮现出一丝坏笑的表情，“但真是糟糕，都没有润滑剂什么的。”他皱了皱眉头，突然想到了一个好点子又笑了起来：“小罗，先把腿夹紧。”观众看到的是罗宾缓缓把腿闭拢的场景，但实际上Tim根本没有选择，TTK牵制着他，把他的腿合拢了。

Tim此刻对于Kon的所作所为自然是一头雾水，但他的屁股已经很感觉到一个大家伙在他的屁股上蹭来蹭去了。Kon一只手扶住Tim的腰，一只手仍然举着手机：“夹紧了，小罗。”他紧紧扣住Tim的腰，将阴茎顺着Tim的臀缝，从会阴一直摩擦到阴蒂。

Tim一瞬间像是触电般地颤抖了起来，而Kon没有停下自己的动作，一下一下地摩擦着Tim的会阴，愉悦地哼了起来。一股奇妙的、古怪的刺激从下半身挑起来，直接奔涌到了大脑。Tim双腿打颤，但又因为TTK不得不保持夹紧的姿势，承受着Kon的来回摩擦。他未曾触碰的阴唇在硕大的龟头下被狠狠蹂躏着，来回碾压着传递着麻醉大脑的快感。Tim完全没有想到那件器官可以被这样对待，阴蒂也被撞击着，不断刺激着。

Tim扭动着身子，被捂住的双唇里泄露出断断续续的呻吟。初尝性爱快感的他紧紧是被玩弄了几下阴蒂，就被搞得阴茎勃起、浑身发红，连乳头都被刺激得发硬。Kon坏笑着，俯卧在Tim的身上吻咬着他白皙的皮肤，寻找着他身上的敏感带，轻轻揉捏着他的乳尖。在连续的刺激之下，Kon发觉即使未尝性爱，罗宾的身体也饥渴、敏感极了。或许长期的禁欲更加重了他对性的渴求，在Kon碾过Tim的阴蒂的时候，他的雌穴也会轻轻张开，仿佛渴求着什么。Kon的阴茎已然完全勃起，硬得发痛，而两人磨蹭的身下已经不仅仅沾满了Kon的前液，还混合着一些Tim雌穴流淌出来的体液。

他忍痛把阴茎抽出来，用最后的理智控制着自己不要直接插进去，否则罗宾会受伤。接着，他弯下腰，用手轻轻将两人下身狼藉的体液抹到Tim的后穴上面，用手指轻柔地撑开他的后穴。一下子失去了爱抚，又还没积蓄到发泄的点，Tim突然瘫软下来，不满地呜咽着。Kon察觉到了他的渴求，又看了看自己手上仍然直播着的手机，也不忍心放下。于是，他蹲了下来，一边用舌头温柔地、一点一点地开拓着Tim的穴口，一边用空闲的手开始揉捏Tim的阴蒂。

Tim颤抖着，从喉咙里发出一声满足的喘息。这声极具诱惑力的声音自然是被手机收录进去，再次引起了一次小高潮。现在，直播间的人数完全达到了顶峰，无数人看着镜头里Tim饱满、丰腴的臀肉被Kon舔开，用舌头模仿着阴茎的戳刺。现在，他的身体完全是一副诱人犯罪的姿态，乖巧地俯趴在墙头，舒展开身躯将双腿微微张开，将自己隐秘的部位暴露在镜头之下。然而，罗宾已经忘却了这些，专心致志地沉醉在被舔穴和爱抚的快感之中。

突然，超级小子停下了动作，站起了身子抽回手扶住自己完全勃起的又粗又长的阴茎。Tim感觉到了自己被开拓得又湿又热的后穴有异物想隐隐捅入，但又受限于狭小的甬道，屡屡失败。他红着脸，好奇地转过头，正好对上了对准了他的镜头和闪光灯。这是他第一次脸露在了观众面前，被咬得充血的、湿漉漉的嘴唇就这样暴露在所有人的面前。

“噢，小罗，”Kon露出了一个微笑，扶着自己粗长的阴茎，“你忘了，我还在直播。”

“唔？”Tim转瞬间抖了个机灵，转回了头，脸颊也迅速红了起来，更烫了。Kon笑嘻嘻地看着屏幕上不断滚动着的弹幕都是“快掉操他的嘴”，但他只是淡定地说：“下次啦，下次让罗宾给我来个深喉。”

Tim红着脸，仍然在偷看着身后的人——他突然定睛一看，倒吸了一口冷气……天哪，超级小子的阴茎至少有10寸吧，而且完全挺立起来的时候真的很吓人。这种东西真的能塞进他的身体吗？

下一秒，Kon便扶稳了自己的阴茎，借助TTK的固定一下子就把龟头捅进了Tim湿淋淋的后穴。Tim下意识绞紧了，颤抖着抗拒着Kon的进入。Kon只好抽出手来，挑逗着Tim的阴茎和阴唇，试图让他放松下来。

慢慢地，Tim的身体放松了下来，Kon也得以操得更深。虽然他的屁股像是火烧一样疼，简直就像是他的棍子捅进去一样，但Kon的动作很温柔，钳住他的腰窝一点一点地捅入。终究，身为Omega的Tim的后穴也涌出了黏糊糊的体液包裹在Kon的阴茎上，随着自身的呼吸一口一口地咬着甬道中的庞然大物。这样湿热温软的肠肉一动起来，差点把Kon就这么吸了出来。他深深地呼吸了一口气，用出最后的耐心，仍然缓慢地往深处捅。

痛苦过后，愉悦就更多了。Tim的后穴被一层层开拓，甬道的软肉被慢慢摩擦着，极其缓慢又极其挑逗，直到他真的完全受不了。他突然感觉自己嘴唇上的束缚消失了，他又可以说话了。但是，随着Kon又慢又轻的动作，Tim的大脑完全变成一滩浆糊了，只能喘息着说出断断续续的话——

“超、超级小子……用力点……”Tim噙着泪，“……我、我想要。”

“唷——”Kon的欲望完全被挑逗起来了，扶住Tim的胯部轻轻拉出来，再狠狠撞了进去。“对……对，就是……就是那里。”Tim支离破碎的声音从喉咙中传来，伴随着Kon又快又狠的抽插，Tim的身体也前后摇摆着，臀肉与Kon的囊袋撞击着发出色情片里才有的淫荡水声。粗长的阴茎将Tim的屁股塞得满满当当的，穴口的褶皱都被撑平了。而男性Omega的身躯的确证明是最适合性爱的玩具，温热的肠肉一层一层咬合着粗大的阴茎，热情地跟随着他的动作吮吸着，邀请他操得更深。

Tim的前列腺被超级小子富有技巧地反复戳刺着，一下下摩擦着往大脑输送着密密麻麻的欲望。巨大的阴茎每每捅到深处，阴道也一起被猛烈地刺激着、摩擦着，逐渐分泌出饥渴的体液。Kon餮足地把镜头对准与Tim交合的下半身，看着Tim被抽插得红肿不堪的后穴还紧紧地咬着自己的阴茎，而每次捅入抽出，他空虚依旧的阴唇就会微微分开，再合上，就像张希望吸着什么的小嘴一样。直播在线的人数完全爆炸了，无数污言秽语像是雪花一样爆炸开来，数不尽的人意淫着这个完美的尤物，而这其中只有一个人能操到罗宾，就是超级小子。

最后一下他猛烈地捅到最深处，囊袋重重地击打在Tim的臀肉上，狠狠地将浓稠的精液灌进了他的肚子里。这一瞬间，Tim的阴茎射精了，雌穴也喷出了晶莹的体液，Kon惊讶地看着他——天哪，他居然把罗宾操到阴道高潮了。现在他也逐渐放松了一部分TTK，罗宾得以放下两只胳膊，无力地耷拉在墙上，拼命喘着气恢复着体力，但他的双腿和腰部还是被紧紧固定住。

我的罗宾，实在是太美了。Kon看着附在墙边喘息着的Tim，按奈不住又握住自己疲软的阴茎开始撸动。现在，Tim的情欲完全被挑拨起来了，浑身上下都泛着一种因为欲望而产生的粉红，乳头因为被他玩弄、轻掐而充血发红，更不要说被他折磨出来的吻痕。最要命的是，Tim的小肚子明显塞不下Kon灌进去这么多的精液，混合着体液的白浊淅淅沥沥地从他的后穴漏出来，搞得脏兮兮的一塌糊涂。但Kon的欲望还没有得到满足，他又硬了。

“诶，不……等、等一下……”Tim发出哭泣般的呜咽，但却被Kon毫不留情地扣住了臀部，用阴茎分开了两瓣被蹂躏得红肿的阴唇，慢慢地捅了进去。

“呜……”Tim啜泣着，而Kon也嘶了一声，倒吸了一口凉气。Tim的雌穴比他后面还紧、还窄，还太柔软脆弱。Kon每挺进一下，都能感觉到Tim狭窄的穴道被撕裂般的痛苦。但同时，像是丝绸般柔软的穴肉又紧紧地贴着他，立即涌出来的体液也为他多了润滑作用。Tim咬着下唇，吃痛地喘着粗气，双手支撑着身躯感觉到Kon又粗又硬的阴茎把他薄薄的小肚皮逐渐撑了起来。直到塞到差不多三分之二，Kon看到Tim的肚子明显被操得鼓出了一块。

他开始抽插。他用力将阴茎猛烈地一捅，Tim屁股里含着的精液被一下子操了出来，喷在了他们之间交合的位置。Kon很喜欢这个，他揉捏着、扒着Tim被他玩弄得满是痕迹的臀肉，观赏着自己每一次凶狠地抽插都会让Tim的后穴流出一股股精液。逐渐，他就控制不住了，他扣紧了Tim的胯部像是打桩机一样猛烈地顶撞着，粗暴地碾压着对方的敏感点，操开他的阴道。Tim现在几乎喉咙都已经喊哑了，小腹被抽插撞击得连续酥麻，被狠狠摩擦的两瓣蚌肉被操弄得有种奇异的瘙痒感。他的身体也剧烈地起伏着，要不是TTK的辅助估计完全都支撑不住，而Kon仍然在忘情地操干着他，没有停下。

逐渐，在镜头看不到的地方，Tim的两条腿已经无力地瘫软下来，全靠TTK支撑着才能站在Kon的身下。每一次猛烈的操干都会捅入最深处，将Tim的小肚皮捅得鼓起来。Tim被操得双眼翻白，嘴唇不自然地张开，口水流淌出来。而他伤痕累累的穴肉依旧饥渴地争相吮吸着Kon的阴茎，渴望一种满足。

可能有长达半个小时，Tim都这样被无情地操干着，被蹂躏着，被强奸。直播间的人逐渐安静了下来，面对着这并没有太多改变的画面沉默下来，偶尔有几个佩服Alpha的持久性的。终于，Kon猛然间扔掉了被他捏了太久的手机，画面瞬间被翻转了好几次，最终停留在不远处罗宾和超级小子的侧面，只能隐约拍到他们交合的一部分。观众们纷纷在直播间里愤怒地留言，想继续欣赏这一美事，但Kon此时不管了。

他的阴茎又继续膨胀了起来，而这总算引起了Tim的反应。他下意识挣扎着，以本能反抗着一个Alpha在他身体内成结的事情。但Kon牢牢钳住了他的手臂，将他往后一拉便摁倒了自己的阴茎上。这不仅仅是身体一瞬间被贯穿的问题，同时Tim也被Kon从后背紧紧抱住，嗅闻着，狠咬在他的腺体上。随着鲜血从Kon的牙齿之下流淌出来，他深埋在Tim体内的阴茎也挺立起来，冲破了Tim身体最深处的生殖腔口。不断膨胀的结几乎要将Tim撕裂开来，而源源不断的精液被疯狂地灌入了Tim的生殖腔里……

Tim眨着眼睛醒来的时候，才天刚蒙蒙亮。他仍然赤身裸体地被Kon抱在怀里，对方还在安稳地沉睡着。Tim轻微动了动，就感觉到下半身止不住地疼痛。天哪，Kon的阴茎仍然埋在他的体内，结还将他们两人死死卡在一起。天知道一个混血的氪星Alpha会把他固定多久。Tim垂头丧气地叹息了一声，但莫名其妙却感觉到一种被超级小子的信息素包裹着的安心的感觉。他最后吸了几口信息素，在心中默默告诫自己这不是真的，超级小子只是因为性爱花粉的原因才会这样做……

他依偎在Kon的怀里，等待着对方醒来。此时，太阳升起了。

Kon人生第一次感觉到这么恐慌。

他中了性爱花粉，失去控制之下操了罗宾——不对，是强奸。Kon痛苦地抓了抓自己的头发，他把Tim的衣服撕开，用TTK固定住他，强奸了他。与之相比，发现罗宾是个Omega也并不是什么值得惊讶的事情了。

他更需要恐慌的是他还把这事在网络上直播了。虽然他手忙脚乱之下只是用了自己的一个小号，但他发觉他立刻删除账号之后，这次的性爱还是被人悄悄录制了下来，在网络上广为流传。虽然基本上没人会真的认为他们是罗宾和超级小子，但他操罗宾屁股的全过程还是被放在了各大A片网站，他想删也删不掉。与此同时，罗宾也差不多一个月没理他了，每一次任务都巧妙地和他分在不同组。

他考虑过无数次要不要上警察局自首，然而他想如果被蝙蝠侠他们知道了，保证氪石招呼性命不保。

这也是少年正义联盟纷纷好奇超级小子为什么最近突然变得心事重重，完全不像他自己了。当然，担心自己性命不保是一回事，对于Kon来说更重要的是另一件事情——

他强奸了他的暗恋对象。

Kon真的抓狂了，事实上他早都对罗宾心生好感了，不管他是个Beta还是Omega，这对一个半氪星的克隆人来说有意义吗？可现在呢，他搞砸了，完全搞砸了——做出了这种事情，他甚至怀疑自己就算是袒露自己的心境，也会被罗宾暴揍一顿……不对，暴揍可能还好。他更担心的是这会对Tim产生更大的心理阴影，这样Kon一辈子都不会原谅自己了。

在上网提了无数个奇怪的匿名问题之后，Kon终于受不了内心的煎熬，打算找个人认罪——如果Tim不愿意见他的话，他还是硬着头皮去找蝙蝠侠吧。在一番整理之后，Kon终于扯了扯衣服，抬起手打算打开自己的房间。

恍惚之间，隔壁传来一声熟悉的喘息声。

Kon愣住了，停下了脚步。他的隔壁就是Tim，他很清楚这点。而他屏住呼吸，用超级听力仔细继续听着——“嗯……唔……天哪……”是的，是Tim的声音，Kon一辈子也没办法忘记Tim被操得销魂蚀骨的声音。但他更快意识到了什么……Tim，是在做爱？和谁？他的心脏忍不住传来一阵酸痛，但那也不再与他相关了。

他继续苦闷地垂着头，打算继续打开门，但又一声喘息钻入了他的耳边。

“……Kon……”

Kon着了魔一样地怔怔地看着空白的墙，脚比大脑更快行动，一下子就走到了Tim的房门外。在这里，Tim的喘息声听得更清楚了——

“Kon……我、我想要……”

Kon几乎立刻就半勃了。他知道他不应该的，但还是鬼使神差地打开了门。

在他的面前，一个赤身裸体、被窗外照射进来的阳光照得性感迷人的Tim正面对着他趴跪在地毯上，雌穴吞吐着一个硕大的、黑色的假阴茎。在他圆鼓鼓的、饱满的股肉中间，一根带着狐狸尾巴的肛塞把他的后穴塞得很紧。他双腿大张，忘情地在假阴茎上起伏着，给Kon展示着他被玩弄得红肿发痒的阴蒂。而当他一看到Kon来了，便马上愉悦地弯起嘴角，起身的时候假阴茎还发出一声淫靡的水声。接着，他手脚并用地爬向Kon，大胆、放荡地跪在他的身下，微笑着开始解Kon的裤带。

“你不是说要让罗宾给你来个深喉吗？”Tim眉眼弯弯，暧昧地在他的阴茎上吹了一口热气。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你想标记我吗，Kon？”
> 
> Tim魅惑般的嗓音从车后座响起来。
> 
> “你想不戴套射在我的里面吗？你可以操进我的生殖腔，标记我，让我怀孕。”
> 
> “天哪，Tim，饶了我吧。”Kon双手颤抖着，裤裆里的阴茎硬得他发痛。
> 
> “那你现在就别碰我，TTK也不许用。”Tim从喉咙深处发出一声满足的呻吟，“直到下车，我可以允许你随意处置我。”

Kon感觉自己就像是在做梦，他的罗宾Tim Drake真的成为了他的男朋友。他从一开始就对少年正义联盟的领队，最沉稳、睿智、成熟的罗宾抱有好感。但更令他惊喜的不仅仅是罗宾也暗恋着他，而是Tim在家教良好的外表下有着一颗火热的内心。他们之间的性爱几乎都超乎想象，一次更比一次令Kon惊喜。在外人面前，他是冷酷的罗宾，甚至对超级小子过分苛刻。但Kon知道，当他们关上房门，Tim就会完全沦落为一个饥渴的小婊子，跪在地上舔着他的裤裆。

他喜欢在战场上或是生活中有意无意地调戏罗宾，用只有他能听见的声音说一些让他脸红的话，或者是挥手轻轻蹭一下对方的小屁股。在外人看来这可能只是调皮的超级小子的惯例，而且罗宾从来不给他好眼色，但两人都心知肚明这是情侣之间的调情。而一到休息时间，他就会被罗宾推到房间里，脱下裤子骑上他的阴茎。Kon美滋滋地享受着这种肉体交合的欢愉，他也知道Tim也很享受，甚至是沉迷。不过，由于Tim是个Omega，他总是小心翼翼地只捅他的后穴，或者戴上套。即使Tim说他的保密工作做得足够好，但Kon还是不想强行标记他。

他们秘密交往了好几个月，但实际上Tim还不足17岁。但是，Kon已经完全知道Tim的内心有多淫荡，多欲求不满了。在一次性爱之后的温存，Tim赤裸地依偎在Kon的怀里，似乎还有些不满足。

“宝贝，你还想要吗？”Kon亲了亲他的额头，搂紧了他。

Tim蹭了蹭他的脸颊，眉毛微微蹙起：“我……也不是，”他又害羞地低下了头，嘀咕着说，“我只是想试试新花样了，但是每次都是你来告诉我，我也想自己做点什么。”

Kon心知肚明，将怀中的人拉开，又伸出手拿起了身旁的手机：“Timmy，你完全可以看点黄片？”Tim有点害羞，但还是偷偷瞄着Kon手机上不断闪现的屏幕。很快，超级小子切换到了一个著名的黄片网站，随意点开了一个视频，里面显示的是一个女性Beta在给一个男性Alpha口交。

Tim很快就被手机里面肮脏、淫荡的画面吸引了，情不自禁地将手机接过来，认真注视着上面的色情影片。很快，他切换到一个男性Omega自慰的片子，这也是他第一次看到别的男性Omega。在他自己手指的抚慰下，黏糊糊的体液从Omega阴茎下的阴唇流淌出来。Tim痴迷地看着手机中的人迷离的眼神，也忍不住伸出两根手指拨开自己的阴唇，揉捏、抚慰着自己的雌穴。Kon望着沉浸在自慰中的Tim，阴茎又一次硬了起来。很快，两个人又搂抱在了一起，开始下一轮火辣的性爱。

这个周末，Kon和Tim打算去堪萨斯。Martha和Jonathan出发去夏威夷好好度个假，而Kon就向他们借了农场的钥匙，打算给Tim一个甜蜜的假期。一到周末，Kon就颇为紧张地早早就来到Wayne庄园，还特别有耐心地开了一辆二手车。不一会，庄园的铁门打开了，Tim Drake罕见地穿着一套简单的运动套装，就背了一个双肩包。Kon嬉皮笑脸地为他打开车门，但Tim并没有坐到副驾驶座上，而是径直打开后座门乖巧地坐了进去。Dick也站在庄园的门口，微笑着和自己的弟弟告别，他还以为自家弟弟只是和朋友去农场喂喂鸡、挤挤牛奶，再不济也就是跑到麦田里撒野。然而，Kon心里早有打算。

但Tim似乎特别淡定，即使坐在车上也挺沉默的。“Timmy宝贝，”Kon调笑地说着，“我可是按你的要求开车来了，怎么也不在副驾驶上给我个口活犒劳一下？”

“小点声，”Tim只是嘀咕了一声，也依然低头看着手机，“还没开远呢，Dick听到了你就死定了。”

Kon撇了撇嘴，只得继续开车。离堪萨斯的距离还有很久，习惯了飞行的超级小子以往肯定都不耐烦了。但是有一个可口的秘密男友坐在他的身后，他还在堪萨斯里做足了准备。所以，现在他可以忍耐。

当然，车程实在是太过于无聊，Tim又不爱说话，Kon只好无精打采地把注意力转回到前方道路，心不在焉地继续开车。

Kon迷迷糊糊发觉自己居然开着车就打起了瞌睡，赶快直起身子。还好，氪星人的注意力让他在半睡半醒之间也没偏离方向，甚至脚从踏板上滑下，TTK还能替代继续踩着油门。Kon抬起手擦了擦唇边的口水，掰正了后视镜打算打起精神，但这一刻他愣住了。

Tim弓着背，依偎在宽敞的轿车后座上，宽松的运动裤已经不翼而飞了。现在在他身上只剩下被拉开拉链、敞开胸膛的运动外套，以及一条纯黑色的丝绸三角内裤。更加糟糕的是，Tim的左手还把自己的内裤拉下，开始上下撸动自己的阴茎，而右手伸到了他最隐秘的部位——在窄窄的后视镜中，Tim双眼迷离，嘴唇微张，右手大胆地抚慰、挑逗着自己的阴蒂，将之前被Kon操得合不拢的丰腴的蚌肉完全展现在Kon的面前。“嗯……唔……”Tim忘情地抚慰着自己，在终于被Kon注意到的时候眼珠一瞥，看向了坐在前面的人。

“不许动，Kon。”Tim弯起嘴角，手并没有停下来。而他这副姿态实在是太过于诱人了，轻微的喘息声卷入Kon的耳朵里，宽松的运动外套包裹着他纤细的身躯，若隐若现地展露出他胸口两个被Kon昨天晚上咬得发红的乳尖。Kon几乎是一下子就硬了，半勃的阴茎被困在牛仔裤里，硬得他发疼。

但他知道Tim是认真的，即使再怎么样把Tim操得欲仙欲死，都不可以在Tim说话的时候违抗他。然而，Kon的性欲完全被挑逗起来了，他禁不住抖着腿，眼睛直直盯着后视镜里正在自慰的Tim，完全没有一丁点忍耐得下去的意思。

或者可以用TTK？很快，Tim感觉到了有无形的手指戳进了他的阴道，比自己更粗暴地震动起来。Tim被玩弄得倒吸了一口凉气，身体被挑逗起来分泌除了更多的体液。他快到发情期了，但还有段时间。在此之前，他还想更好地诱惑一番Kon。

“你想标记我吗，Kon？”

Tim魅惑般的嗓音从车后座响起来。

“你想不戴套射在我的里面吗？你可以操进我的生殖腔，标记我，让我怀孕。”

“天哪，Tim，饶了我吧。”Kon双手颤抖着，裤裆里的阴茎硬得他发痛。

“那你现在就别碰我，TTK也不许用。”Tim从喉咙深处发出一声满足的呻吟，“直到下车，我可以允许你随意处置我。”

Kon似乎挣扎了好一会，终于下了决定。很快，Tim身上的力量就消失了。他轻轻一笑，从容地从随身携带的大包里取出了一个圆头的按摩棒。Kon在内心咒骂了一声，眼睁睁地看着Tim将按摩棒打开，贴在了自己的阴蒂上。“天哪……”Tim眯起眼睛，忘情地享受着，同时另一只手还撸动着阴茎，“好棒……”他无意识地喊着，而Kon真的要受不了了。

然而Tim还并不满足，依偎在后座上双腿大喇喇地分开，用雌穴分泌出的体液都把按摩棒的前端打湿了。接着他喘息了一口，这一次又从包里拿出一个黑色的、小巧的跳蛋。被操了这么多天的雌穴很容易就随着Tim推入的动作，将跳蛋吸了进去。他小心翼翼地用手指将跳蛋塞到了里面，被操得合不拢的蚌肉此刻依然还是紧紧咬合住穴口，留出一根长长的线。当Tim打开开关的时候，跳蛋在他的肉穴里震动带来的酥麻感让他忍不住尖叫了一声。

“操，Tim，你真他妈是个婊子。”Kon再也按奈不住，解开裤裆快速地撸动着自己硬得发疼的阴茎。然而Tim只是笑了笑，完全没有任何退让的姿态。他又转过身，趴跪在后座下面，将头依靠在座位上。接着，Tim从背包里取出了一个透明材质的假阴茎。他放荡地翘起自己的屁股，开始用后穴吞吐起这个玩具。

Kon真的觉得自己承受不住了，或者谁能承受得住在自己的男朋友在车后座上自慰？他一边撸动着自己的阴茎，想象着操坏Tim的样子，一边狠狠地踩了一脚油门，想更快地开到堪萨斯。然而突如其来的加速让Tim一不小心手一滑，将假阴茎狠狠地塞到了肠道最深处。他只听到Tim尖叫着，大声呻吟着，摆弄后视镜却看到Tim饱满的臀肉夹着一根足够粗的透明阴茎，将他自己的后穴完全撑开了，甚至能清晰地看到里面不断绞紧的肠肉。

“小婊子，Timmy，我的鸡巴都喂不饱你吗？”Kon颤抖着，他已经射得满手都是了，但Tim还怡然自得地转过头淡淡一笑，伸出手拾起假阴茎的尾部，继续凶狠地抽插着。与此同时，他阴道里的跳蛋仍然在嗡嗡作响。Tim在后座上一边喘息一边蹭着，嘴里含糊不清地念叨着“天哪，好棒，就是那里”，同时还用皮革座椅摩擦着自己挺立的乳头。Kon又硬了，氪星人几乎没有不应期，而他也终于用一个急转弯，直接冲进了农场里面。他拉下手闸，长长地舒了一口气，而Tim此刻喘着粗气在座椅上高潮了。

Kon的阴茎完全蓄势待发、膨胀挺立，但他此刻又突然不着急了，松垮垮地套上自己的牛仔裤不顾还硬着的阴茎。他反倒是脱下了T恤，露出一身犹如希腊神明的肌肉。他知道Tim很喜欢他的身材，相当喜欢。

此时此刻，他下了车。宽阔的堪萨斯的确四下无人，就连小氪都呆在大都会，与Clark在一起。Kon抬头望了一眼天空，感觉到前所未有的寂静。在这片宁静之中，一声车门打开的声音轻轻响起，Kon慢慢注视着浑身赤裸的Tim双手和双脚都铐上了一副柔软的皮革镣铐，脖子上也戴着一个有着长长的锁链的皮革项圈。他手脚并用地从车上爬了下来，乖巧地，真的像一只小母狗一样爬到了Kon的脚下。

Kon眯起眼睛，回忆起他与Tim之间约定的各种词眼——

“妓女、母狗、婊子，都可以。”Tim掰着指头，依偎在Kon的怀里说着，“如果是性玩具、性奴、男孩、孩子、儿子更好。”

Kon微笑着亲了亲他：“恋父情结？要不要来玩角色扮演？”Tim撅起嘴，瞥了一眼他：“我也很想这么做，但是你这个莫西干头实在是不像父亲呀——你叫我哥哥还差不多。”

“嘿？”Kon捋了一把自己的头发，“明明我这么帅……”这个时候，Tim用手指抵住了他的嘴唇，严肃地说：“注意，禁止尿在我身上。”

Kon惊讶地望着他，点点头：“我明白。”

他们还确定了很多细节，比如打屁股是可以的，扇耳光则是不行。还有就是安全词——“蝙蝠侠”，Kon听到这个词的时候的确会打个寒战，这样一来的确还挺有效果的。如果Tim的嘴被塞住了，他则可以做一个瓦肯手势表示停下。

现在，Tim乖巧地趴在Kon的脚边，身体里还淫荡地含着两个玩具。Omega纤细的手还想攀上Kon的裤带，但被Kon制止了。“唷，等等哦，宝贝。”Kon露出一个意味深长的微笑，摇晃着手让Tim乖乖停下。按照约定，下了车以后Kon可以对Tim为所欲为，因此Tim只好忍耐下来，盘着腿坐在地上等待着Kon的行动。

虽然这里已经到了农场内，但实际上还是在室外。对于Tim来说，完全赤裸的他即使隐藏在车背后，也感觉到非常害羞。Kon此刻打开了后座拉出了那个双肩包，将那里面的玩具都倒了出来。果然，Tim有准备好口球。他让Tim含好口球，绑紧，再拉起了他项圈上的锁链。

“来，我的小母狗，”Kon似乎完全不在乎这里是在室外，也不介意有邻居可能会出现，“跟我过来。”

农场里静悄悄的，偶尔只有一些母牛的哞叫和零零碎碎的鸡叫。Tim Drake，Drake工业的继承人，大名鼎鼎的罗宾、神奇小子，就这样浑身赤裸地像狗一样四肢爬行，屁股里还含着跳蛋和按摩棒。Kon温柔地轻轻牵着他的锁链，注意到Tim已经完全耳根泛红，低着头，害怕被人发现。然而他的后穴还在紧紧咬合着那根按摩棒，始终都没有掉下来。

Kon知道Tim其实很喜欢这样，虽然很害怕被人发现，却也非常紧张刺激。在之前直播挨操之后，Tim就再也没有这样在公开场合被羞辱的经历了。但现在他主动在车后座上自慰，诱惑着Kon，就证明了这点。

Tim猛然双膝打颤，情不自禁地停下动作，跪倒在原地蜷缩着身子。原来，就在刚才Kon暗暗将跳蛋的频率调高了一些，Tim果然受不了了。

“不行了吗，宝贝？”Kon亲昵地抚摸着他的头发，而Tim则是很努力地支起身子，摇了摇头。“要不这样，如果你可以坚持到谷仓不高潮，我就直接操进去；如果你提前高潮了，在你热潮前我都不会干你的雌穴。”

Tim听了他的话，兴奋地点点头。加油，罗宾，你可以的。他努力地继续抬起屁股，颤抖着努力克服跳蛋不断地摩擦着敏感点带来的快感。同时他还要压抑住自己射精和潮吹的欲望，把全部精力都集中在前进上面。

然而，跳蛋的频率却越来越大，甚至跟随着按摩棒一起蹂躏着自己的前列腺和G点。Tim也感觉到每当假阴茎快要掉出去的时候，Kon都会用TTK故意把它塞回去，甚至塞得更深。这么一来一去，简直如同Kon在用这根假阴茎在操着自己一样。Tim强迫自己忍耐，但前进的速度也越来越慢，甚至需要Kon拽着他的脖子前进。当一条流浪狗突然出现的时候，他被吓了一跳，阴茎蓄势待发快要有射精的苗头了。

这是一条Alpha公狗，临近发情期敏感的Tim自然闻得出来。而这时候这条狗好奇地围着Tim转圈，看着这个赤身裸体、趴跪在地上和它姿势相同的人类。Kon瞥了一眼那条狗，不屑地拽了拽Tim的锁链。但Tim依然惊恐、害怕地望着这条狗，以及它身下因为Tim的信息素慢慢抬起的阴茎。

“滚开，他是我的。”Kon龇牙咧嘴地低吼了一声，那条狗立即害怕地跑掉了。Tim满意地看着自己的Alpha宣誓主权，忘掉了刚才淫荡的幻想，专心致志地盯着Kon完美的腹肌之下，裤裆的那块凸起。

要说起来，就算是A片网站上也没几个人拥有和Kon一样的巨屌。或许是氪星基因的作用，Kon的阴茎又粗又长，完全捅进去的时候几乎能感觉到他的生殖腔被塞满的感觉。也正是因为这样，或许也只有身为男性Omega、还十分强壮的Tim能满足得了Kon。根据Kon的说法，他以前无论与Omega女性还是Beta女性的性爱总是小心翼翼，生怕会伤害到他们。

Tim不禁思索着，他还没有与Kon共度过一次发情期。在发情期的时候，他的身体会更加强韧。在以前独自锁在家里的时候，Tim在情迷意乱之时拿着自己的罗宾长棍，最后后穴也成功吃下去了。这也恐怕是为什么Kon操不坏他的原因了。

越是幻想，就越是按奈不住。直到Tim呆愣愣地看着Kon停下脚步，对着他露出坏笑，才意识到自己的阴茎不断射精，而身下的雌穴疯狂地如失禁般喷洒出体液。他高潮了。

“小罗，这可不怪我。”Kon笑嘻嘻地，拍了拍他的小脸蛋，“你可得接受惩罚。”

Tim望着他，说实话心里还有点期待。等Kon解下他的口球，Tim嗔怪地眨了眨眼睛：“你确定你忍得住？”

“当然。”Kon笑了笑，揉了揉他的头发。

当Tim进入谷仓，他惊喜地发现Kent家的谷仓被改造成了一个完美的性爱仓库。这里有很多他在色情影片里才见过的架子和道具。一个大型的X型铁架被摆放在一边，它的对面还有一张带有手铐和脚铐的床。在另一边，一个巨大的、带有假阴茎的木马放在一旁。

“喜欢吗，我的狗狗。”Kon看着Tim的双眼闪闪发亮，“都是为了你所做的。”

Tim明显兴奋起来了，但是还是很害羞。“你会把我捆起来吗？”他试探性地问着，看向一个铁笼子，那明显不是给小氪用的。Tim在视频里看过，他可以被关在里面，然后Kon在外面用屌操他。

“你想要什么都可以，宝贝。”Kon温柔地说，“只要你承受得住。”

现在，Tim趴跪在一张床上，屁股高高撅起，但是手脚都被绳索固定住了。床上支起了一个有软垫的铁架，所以他可以舒适地匍匐在铁架上，双腿分开，暴露出自己的两个洞。Kon忙前忙后地把他绑好，而Tim刚刚已经发泄过了，现在乐得轻松。他瞥了一眼Kon汗水淋漓的上半身，舔了舔嘴角：“你不打算把我的嘴堵起来？”

“不用了，你还需要数数呢。”Kon对他笑了笑，捏了捏他饱满结实的臀肉。

说实话，这些动作Tim都在视频里看过，但他没想到真正有一天轮到自己的时候，是多羞耻。Kon在他的屁股后面设置了一个摄像头，可以直接连接到Tim面前的手机屏幕里。在这样的情况下，Tim红着脸、害羞地看着自己刚刚潮吹过的阴唇仍然是黏糊糊的，而且还微微分开了一条缝隙。要知道，他回放过第一次Kon操自己的录像，当时他的雌穴还是完好的、紧闭的，但现在居然被操得合不拢，可想而知他现在成了一个多放荡的婊子。

Tim害羞地撇过脸，但一阵酥麻的疼痛感突然刺上了他的阴唇，他下意识地挣扎了一下，发觉Kon在用皮鞭打他。

Kon挑选的是那种力度适宜、大小合适的皮鞭，但又一鞭打在他屁股上的时候，雪白的臀肉立刻出现了一道红痕。Tim感觉到非常羞耻，私处被暴露抽打，而Kon却悠闲地站在他的身边。

“数数，宝贝。”Kon提醒道，又一鞭击打在他湿哒哒的后穴上。Tim说出口的话变成了呻吟。

“一——”Tim咬着牙，汗水几乎都要滴到床单上。他下意识蜷缩着身体，却挣脱不了绳子的束缚，也躲避不开。他的雌穴上又挨了一鞭，一股奇妙的欢愉感却随着下身的疼痛翻涌上来。他的阴茎摇摇晃晃地挺立起来，淌着水，而后穴和雌穴也湿乎乎一片了。“还有五鞭。”Kon说着，无视了还在扭动着身躯的Tim，径直走了出去。

现在，Tim的性欲已经被完全挑逗起来了。他之前也无法理解这种疼痛怎么会带来快感，但Kon真的打了他的时候，他又沉溺在这种快乐里面。当他睁开眼睛的时候，他发觉Kon消失了。但他两个饥渴的洞都已经迫不及待，阴茎也硬得发痛，他只能一边努力摩擦着身下的软垫，用抚慰乳头缓解自己的欲求不满，一边浅浅地呻吟着。

很快，Kon又回来了，但同时他搬来了一台插着假阴茎的机器。Tim还在困惑的时候，Kon便把假阴茎很轻松地就插进了Tim被扩张好了的后穴里。Tim还嘀嘀咕咕发出不满足的声音，而Kon立刻就启动了机器。

当机器操纵着假阴茎前后进出Tim的后穴的时候，他的空虚此刻才终于被填满了一点点。他兴奋地扭着屁股，试图让假阴茎捅得更深一些。但这个时候，鞭子出乎意料地落在了他的伤痕累累的臀肉上面

Tim尖叫了一声，扭动着身体刚好擦过了前列腺。这下，满足变成了更大的空虚。他的雌穴还空荡荡的，阴茎也无法抚慰。而Kon还在伴随着机器逐渐加快的抽插，打着他的屁股。

“九。”Tim从喉咙里挤出这一句话，他期盼着快点结束，让Kon的大屌操翻他，“十。”Kon总算放下了鞭子，用手轻轻抚上Tim满是红痕的臀肉。他只是轻轻一动，Tim就嘶哑咧嘴地抽泣了一声。“啊，抱歉，宝贝。”Kon嘴上说着，眼睛还在目不转睛地盯着Tim一收一缩的后穴，“你真的太棒了——”

他轻轻拔掉了假阴茎，换成手指捅了进去。Tim舒服地嘀咕了一声，翘起屁股把他吸得更多。逐渐，Kon加到了四根手指，而Tim神奇的小屁股已经把它们完完整整地吃了下去，即使Tim在迷醉中已经开始咕噜咕噜地抱怨了。突然，Kon突发奇想了。他最终加到了五根，试图将整个拳头都塞了进去。Alpha宽阔的手掌合拢起来，简直是一个庞然大物。但Kon还是很小心地一点点开拓着他的软肉，把他的肠道完全撑开——

“等等……”Tim突然抽泣着，上气不接下气地喊了起来，“好……好疼……等等……”但Kon还是没有停下，Tim没有说安全词，他想再试试。“宝贝，你试一试？”Tim竭尽全力放松着身体，用柔软、脆弱的肠肉努力包裹着、润滑着捅进来的拳头。Kon逐渐感觉到Tim的后穴被撑得越来越开，但Omega的身体居然很努力地吃得进去。他开始模仿阴茎抽插，用拳头前后进出，匍匐在床上的人用手紧紧捏着床单，伴随着他的动作逐渐开始低沉的喘息。

现在，塞在Tim后穴里的庞然大物缓慢地一进一出，每一次进出都会又慢又狠地碾压过他的前列腺。比起后穴的填满，雌穴的空虚却显得更加明显。Tim意识逐渐涣散了，他被Kon的拳头操得浑身瘫软，像母狗一样匍匐着。“Kon、Kon……”他开始无意识地呼唤着Kon的名字，“我……我想要你的阴茎，我想要你的结。”

“噢，宝贝，为什么这么说？”Kon另一只手抓起他的头发，强迫他抬起头，弓起身子，这样他就能把拳头塞得更深。

“因为我……”Tim迷茫地睁大了眼睛，舔了舔流到下唇的口水，脑袋里只剩下一个意识了，“因为我是你的小母狗，我想要怀孕，我想要你的精液……”

“很好，我的乖狗狗，”Kon把拳头“啵”一下抽了出去，被操开的后穴瑟缩了几下，还合不拢，流淌着Omega分泌出来的体液。他走到了Tim的面前，抬起他的下颚掰开他的嘴巴。“舔吧，宝贝。”Kon拉开内裤，蓄势待发的阴茎“啪”一下弹到Tim的脸颊上。Tim下意识张开嘴唇，含住了Kon的龟头。

从下车直到现在，Kon已经忍耐已久，阴茎早都疼痛得不行了。当他插入Tim温热柔软的口腔，他真的有点无法控制。很快，Kon用手摁住Tim的后脑勺，用胯部狠狠地操着Tim的嘴，从上颚一直捅到喉咙里。后穴带来的痛苦还未消解，Tim的喉咙又被硕大的龟头捅入，凶狠地撑开。Tim挣扎着呜咽着，牙齿胡乱地磕擦着氪星阴茎但只是给Kon徒增了一股酥麻畅快的感觉。Tim的薄唇很快被操得又红又肿，口腔里不得不弥漫出大量的唾液来润滑Kon的阴茎。当他意识到自己野蛮、凶狠的操干快要使Tim喘不过气来的时候，Kon才猛然觉醒，将自己的阴茎抽了出来。然而已经来不及了，浓稠的精液半数射进了Tim的嘴里，半数洒落在了他的脸上。

“小……小罗？”Kon清醒过来的时候，Tim却只是咳嗽了几下。他吃力地呼吸着，舔舐着嘴唇上的精液一并吞了下去。这副香艳、诱人的场景自然是让Kon痴迷地呆看着，而恢复了呼吸的Tim抬起头，却只是露出了一个微笑：

“Kon……”他已经不再害羞了，大胆地挑逗地咬着肿胀的嘴唇，“我是你的乖狗狗吗……乖、乖狗狗想要你的阴茎……”

他同时夹紧了双腿，淫荡地摩擦着身下的软垫。

Kon也很想马上就捅进Tim湿乎乎的小洞，但不行，规定就是规定。他揉了揉Tim稍长的头发，宠溺地帮他擦干净脸上的精液。

“不行，宝贝。”他边说着，边把Tim解开，抱起来，“我不能坏了规定，但我可以用别的方式抚慰你一下。”

他扫了一眼放在旁边琳琅满目的铁架，决定还是先用温柔一点的方式。他轻轻将Tim放在一旁柔软的稻草上，在透进来的日光的照耀下，他们还真的像是在农场里做爱的小情侣。Kon低下头轻咬着他的乳头，自然得到了身下人满意的呻吟声。

说实话，男性Omega的乳头虽然比其他男性的略大，但也并不明显。Tim的身材纤细，胸部除了一点肌肉，并没有什么明显的凸起。然而，Tim的乳头却并不深，是非常浅的褐色，而且乳晕稍微大。在揉捏起来的时候，两个乳房也很柔软，有种盈盈一握的感觉。更棒的是只要Kon稍微刺激一下，乳粒便会敏感地立起。

“想想看，宝贝，”Kon呢喃的话语在他耳边响起，现在他的双手抚上了Tim微微鼓起的乳尖，持续地打转、揉捏，“等到你怀孕了，你的乳头也能鼓胀起来，为我们的小崽崽储藏奶水。”他点了点Tim挺立起来的乳尖，后者紧张地挣扎了一下，“一定很甜。”Kon坏笑着含住他的乳头，用温热的口腔包裹着，用柔软的舌头打着转。

Tim蜷缩着身体，从喉咙里发出犹如小猫一般的呻吟。Kon的舌头又灵活又技巧高超，舔、吸、吮、咬，将Tim的乳头调教得酥酥麻麻，欲仙欲死。他弯起腿，无意识地合拢起双腿摩擦着，祈求多一点抚慰。但Kon也只是舔着他的乳头，并没有其他动作。

“Kon……”他软糯的哀求又响了起来，“揉揉我下面吧，我下面好痒……”他不安分地扭动着身子，Kon用双臂才勉强固定住他，“我想要你插我，Kon……你不想要你的小母狗了吗？”

“操，你可真是个荡妇，”Kon稍微用了点力咬了一口，Tim立刻快乐地尖叫起来，“这么想我把你操到怀孕吗？”

Tim微笑着，用手暧昧地掠过他赤裸的上半身：“罗宾就是超级小子的……性玩具。罗宾臣服在超级小子的大屌下面，想吃他的精液。”Tim淫荡的话语不断地从嘴里吐了出来，“如果你现在操我，Kon。我答应……下次在战场上给你口交。”

这的确很有诱惑力，想一想罗宾趴跪在地上，扒下他的紧身裤吞吐着他的大屌就够火辣了，更何况两个人还要躲避着战友和敌人，还要想丧钟还是谁看到罗宾这副淫荡的模样会是什么表情。但Kon还是忍耐住了，他真的太喜欢罗宾饥渴的样子了，忍不住还是要多享受一会。“没门，小罗，你在蝙蝠车上骑我也没用。”Kon看着Tim雌穴里流出来的体液都把稻草要打湿了，还是忍住了诱惑。或者他也忍耐不下去了，他只好试图找点别的事情转移一下注意力。

“宝贝，我去接杯水，过会你发情期到了，你水分流失得会更厉害。”Kon亲了亲他的额头，看着Tim哀求的眼神和撅起来的薄薄的小嘴，还是转身离开了。推开谷仓的门，他还是感觉到冷静了一些，于是他准备走路回到屋子里，再走路回来。

当他慢吞吞地再次进入谷仓，一股甜腻的味道在偌大的室内几乎都要爆炸了。“我……操？”Kon都快要捂着鼻子了，“Timmy？你发情了？”他用超级速度一瞬间飞到稻草旁边，但那上面除了斑驳的体液以外什么都没有。他惊慌失措地往四处看去，却猛然间被人推倒在稻草上，扒掉裤子。

Tim再也无法控制住自己，饥渴地直接坐在了Kon挺立的、硕大的阴茎上面。连Kon都因为雌穴的紧致而吃痛地吸着气，但Tim却似乎完全失去了理智，很努力地慢慢吃下整个粗壮的柱身。直到阴茎完全捅入了最深处，连自己的肚皮都突出了一大块，Tim才总算发出一声餮足的叹息，接着双腿大开、蹲坐在Kon的身体上与他肉体相连，开始上下起伏。每操动一下，Tim总会忘我地呻吟起来。

“天……就是那……太棒了……”Tim也逐渐不再上下深蹲，只是用双腿支撑着身体蹲在Kon的两侧，而Kon则是胯部野蛮地向上猛冲肏干着Tim的雌穴。等到他们累了，Kon就把Tim放到稻草上，抬起他的一条腿凶狠粗暴地操到最深处。Tim的生殖腔早都为了热潮期打开了，就连腔口都被蹂躏得一塌糊涂。Tim的热潮期还有很长时间，他们还有很久可以拿来做爱。Kent农场成为了他们的性爱天堂；早晨Kon在牛棚里像狗一样操着Tim，中午他们回到谷仓里吹着凉风慢条斯理地做爱，到了晚上，寂静的农田里没有任何人在，Kon就带着Tim到外面野合，在玉米地里侵犯他。就算是中间歇息的吃饭时间，Tim也忍不住钻到Kon的围裙下面，给他口交，等着氪星精液浇灌他的脸颊。而等到这个热潮期结束，Tim精疲力尽地躺在Kon的怀里，脖颈上的永久标记是他们结合的证明。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你可以邀请他一起3P的，宝贝。”Kon搂着Tim的肩膀，在他耳边呢喃地低吟着，“我不介意你爱上另一个超级小子，你可以被他干的时候也想着我。”

对于Conner Kent来说，如果说他的出生是一场意外，而他遇见Tim Drake又是另一场意外。

与长年驻扎在《哥谭公报》与《星球日报》娱乐版头条，一个从出生就光彩熠熠、夺人眼球的超级小子Kon-El不同，Conner从诞生以来就格外低调。虽然同样是由超人与Lex Luthor的基因克隆而来，Conner并没有被允许拥有太多的个性与选择权，他甚至更像是静静伫立在实验室角落的一个未拆封的人造武器。如果不是少年正义联盟发现了他，Conner甚至怀疑他会不会因此被永远封存在角落，直到实验室被断电后死亡。然而，他还是幸运地等到了苏醒的那一天，而且当他睁开眼睛，他看到了一双非常美丽的蓝眼睛。

在他的面前，一个身穿黄、红、绿色制服的少年惊讶地瞪大眼睛直愣愣地望着他，脸颊上甚至泛起些许红晕。或许是自己从冷冻仓醒来，身上一丝不挂的缘故，Conner透过X视线可以清晰看到这个少年如蓝宝石般的双眼中对自己的讶异。然而，他几乎一瞬间被这个男孩的双眼所吸引了，但他只是静静地望着他，尽情享受着与第一个活人的对视。

但很快，更多的人走了上来。在他被灌输的记忆之中，“神奇女孩”、“火星少女”那几个知名的少年英雄看见他便尖叫了起来。这个时候，在有更多人走上来之前，面前这个望着他羞红脸的少年“罗宾”接下了自己的披风，披在了自己赤裸的身躯上。“披上这个。”对方不知为何耳根通红，低着头把披风递给自己，而还未发掘羞耻心的Conner只是顺从地用这小小的布料尽量包裹住自己，浑身湿淋淋地站立在原地。很快，他的嗅觉系统也慢慢苏醒过来，身为一个半氪星Alpha的他开始兴奋地在空气中搜寻着各式各样的味道，分辨着不同的人。

令他惊讶的是，面前这个矮自己一头的少年，身上几乎没有任何味道。

除了一丝自己的气味。

他原本感到迷惑不解，但直到一个和他长得一模一样的人冲了进来，尖叫着搂住罗宾，吃惊地望着自己，他才有些理解了。

Kon-El是超级小子，他也是超级小子，但是罗宾只有一个。

他与那个梳着莫西干头、穿着皮衣、嘴巴停不下来的家伙拥有几近相同的DNA。他们宛若一对同卵双胞胎，但从外表上看来完全不一样。他深思熟虑、沉默寡言，Kon调皮耍赖、口若悬河。Kon有时候会调侃着说他是自己的“弟弟”，而Conner只会狠狠瞪回去，用眼神让他闭嘴。然而对于罗宾，少年正义联盟的领袖，的确是对这两个超级小子无可奈何。只要撞在一起，Conner似乎都有点看不爽Kon，而Kon也乐意故意去气Conner。两个人虽然是生理上的兄弟，但总是在暗暗较劲。

然而Tim不知道的事，他和Kon的事情，虽然瞒得了别人，但是瞒不了朝夕相处的半氪星人。

Conner留意到了Kon对Tim有意无意的触碰：即使罗宾在任何时候都相当正经，找不出一丝破绽，但超级小子的手似乎就这么管不住自己，总是若有若无地碰触到Tim裸露出来的部分——手肘、脖颈、脸颊。虽然罗宾看起来总是一本正经，但Conner能明显看出对方并没有拒绝Kon的触碰，甚至很享受这样细微的亲昵。

他第一次看见自己那副害羞的表情再也没有出现过。

这只能让Conner加剧了对这个神秘男孩的渴望。他也确定了Tim身上那股味道并不属于自己，而是属于另一个超级小子。

“咳咳……Conner，你有认真在听吗？”

Tim伤脑筋地扶了扶额头，不得不再次清了清嗓子，才能引起面前神游的Conner的注意力。神奇的是，虽然Conner与自己的Alpha有着相同的基因，但这个人似乎与第一个超级小子完全不同：沉默、多虑、深藏不露。Tim留意到了对方的视线总是在追随着自己。或许是因为雏鸟效应，或许是因为自己是Conner睁开眼看到的第一个人，或许是那种相似的基因、相似的信息素的作用，Conner盯着他的眼神总给他一种惴惴不安、毛骨悚然的感觉。Tim不得不减少了与Kon的亲昵，甚至总是小心翼翼地隐藏好他们的性事，希望不要被Conner发现。Kon似乎对这一切完全不在意，但是Tim却总有一种担忧。

同时他也忘不掉从冷冻仓走出来，那个赤身裸体的少年看着他的温柔眼神。

他……不能背叛Kon。他捏紧了衣服，即使耳根发烫，心跳无法冷静，但他的大脑制止他。两张一模一样的脸在他的大脑里飘荡着，让他几乎分不清谁是谁了。有时候和Kon上床，他会忍不住以为是Conner在操他。逐渐他也玩的花样越来越少，他向Kon坦白，但Kon反倒没有理解他。

“小罗，你到底在担忧什么？”Kon睁大了眼睛，忧心忡忡地望着他，“我爱你，我爱你以前那副放开自己、坦诚面对内心的样子——但是现在，Tim，你看看你自己，你为什么要害怕和我上床了？”

“我……”Tim蜷缩在恋人的臂弯里，支支吾吾愁苦地依偎着他。他闭上双眼，眉头紧皱地叹了口气。对，他看起来不像他了。事实上与Kon做爱，被Kon标记对于Tim Drake，Drake家族的继承人来说是冒着极大的风险的。但是他还是毫不犹豫地选择被Kon标记，即使他们还是进行着地下恋情。他爱着Kon，也享受着那份坦然，但Conner的出现却让他犹疑了，再次痛苦起来。这个时候，搂抱着他的Kon看着愁眉不展的爱人，仿佛内心对他的忧虑心知肚明，露出了一丝狡黠的微笑。

“或许你可以邀请他一起3P的，宝贝。”Kon搂着Tim的肩膀，在他耳边呢喃地低吟着，“我不介意你爱上另一个超级小子，你可以被他干的时候也想着我。”

Tim吓了一大跳，惊骇地一下子推开了他。他……他不可以这样。Tim的内心挣扎着，头也不回地夺门而逃，至此再也没有单独见过他。

这也是Tim更加感觉头痛的原因了。长期的禁欲让他烦躁不已，而新来的超级小子显然也难以适应团队的生活，比Kon更鲁莽更粗暴，而且还沉默寡言难以接近。Tim不得不一边竭尽全力作为队长，安抚着Conner，一边逃避着自己的Alpha，盘算着下一次热潮期应该使用多少抑制剂。好在在他的指导下，Conner已经学会收敛自己的信息素，不至于让他手足无措。

被点醒的Conner只是立起了身子，但丝毫没有愧疚的表情。Tim叹了口气，简单地交代了他这次任务的事宜。他们来到了一个荒凉的外星进行勘测任务，两人一组。Kon还是一副嘻嘻哈哈的样子，和Bart分到一组也没有怨言。女孩们被分到一起，而Tim则需要带着新来的超级小子。

他们抵达了指定地点，一切看起来似乎尽然有序。Tim架设好仪器，而Conner在旁边为他望风。盘腿而坐的罗宾不禁瞥了一眼站在自己身旁，身穿着黑色超人T恤、一脸严肃的超级小子，脸颊又微微发烫。那件薄薄的布衫都快要被他健壮的身躯撑破了，而他那条紧身牛仔裤也完美地勾勒着他健硕的大腿——还有中间，那块明显鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。Tim赶紧收回了自己的性幻想，将目光转回显示屏上。但对方明显已经注意到了自己的目光。

“罗宾，其实我一直想问你一件事情。”

“什么事情？”

“你和那个超级小子是什么关系？”

Tim差点呛了一口口水，目瞪口呆地瞪了Conner一眼，满脸红晕地咬了咬下唇。他犹豫了一会：“呃，你为什么要问这个？”

“你们之间的关系不一般。”Conner眯起眼睛，似乎要把他整个人都看透一般。Tim只庆幸自己穿的是含铅的制服。

“我……我们只是普通队友。”Tim不同寻常地结巴了，而Conner敏感地捕捉到了这一细节：“我想这不是真相，我看到过——他进你的房间。”

“什么——不，Conner，我想那只是Kon有事情来找我。Bart、Cassie也经常进我的房间。在基地里，其实没什么……”“但他还经常搂着你。”“他也经常搂着Bart，Cassie也一样！Conner，Kon这个人其实就只是——”

他突然胳膊一疼，当他反应过来的时候，一只不知名的外星小虫咬破了他的制服。麻烦了，他完全不了解这个星球会不会有任何致命的昆虫。“Conner，紧急情况，代号005！”Tim突然切换成专业的模式，而Conner也迅速捏住了那只小虫，将它扔进了准备好的试管之中。Tim强迫自己冷静下来，以减缓血液的流速，同时调出了搜索系统，查询这种小虫的来源，如果他幸运的话——

他不知为何感觉口干舌燥，浑身发热。

当手腕电脑的屏幕跳出一行小字时，他突然感觉到一种奇妙的、淡淡的香味爆发在空气之中。而与此同时，他感觉到一种被当做猎物盯上的、毛骨悚然的感觉。

“你……是个Omega，罗宾？”

或许是因为太长时间保持禁欲，Tim已经下意识感觉到双腿之间的私处在隐隐发痒，内心泛起一种无法控制的渴求。而他也意识到了这股甜蜜的香味，正是他的信息素。他被这种外星小虫诱导热潮了。

“不……”Tim一时间尴尬得无地自容，脸颊潮红着回望着在他身边，发出与他的Alpha一模一样信息素的氪星人。Conner宛若一个懵懂的孩童，睁着眼睛轻轻眨了几下，似乎并没有被这信息素影响一星半点。然而，Tim察觉得到Conner正用一种几近亲昵的状态呼吸着他的信息素，安静地享受着。

“……不，不要过来。”Tim总算咬牙切齿地补完了他的话，即使光是吐出几个字，他就已经大汗淋漓，汗如雨下。Conner困惑地皱起眉头，他的视角只能看到Tim蜷缩起来、紧紧夹在一起的双腿，没曾想过那双腿之间的小穴已经饥渴难耐，裆部薄薄的紧身布料在双腿的动作下勒紧了丰腴的穴肉，为了受孕而润滑的体液已经从缝隙中渗了出来，洇湿了私处那一小块布料。Tim用力地深呼吸着，试图让自己的心跳平静下来。然而体表剧烈上升的温度与他逐渐控制不住的信息素都无疑表明了，他整个人正在进入热潮的状态。他刚才已经第一时间试着将万能腰带里的抑制剂注射入自己的身体，但如他所想的一样，抑制剂对被标记了的Omega已经不管用了。

Tim更努力地蜷缩着身体，即使他知道在这种情况下，他留下来的汗液甚至都浸透了自己的信息素，对于面前的顶级Alpha来说简直如同一道美味佳肴。然而，他现在却连开口让Conner离开的能力都没有，他全身心渴望着他的Alpha，连他的意志都快区分不开两个人。然而这个时候，一个影子落到了他的身上。Tim颤巍巍抬起头，双眼顿时翻涌起热泪。“不……”他的声音如同呜咽，却感觉到一股原始的欲望在血管中翻腾。

然而，Conner似乎表情毫无变化，他伸出手，一把拉下了罗宾的衣领。

Tim惊讶地眨着眼睛，而Conner只是平静地问：“这就是Kon给你的咬痕？他标记你了？”

“唔……没错。”Tim呆滞地点了点头，Conner只是礼貌地将衣领拉开，甚至都没有触碰到他的皮肤。这个半氪星人收回了手，随后奇迹般地退回了原位，仿佛完全不受干扰地注视着这一切。Tim悬着的心终于落了下来，但他仍然警惕地蜷缩成一团，直到盯着他的克隆人开口说道：“所以我们应该呼叫他吗？”

“什么？”Tim支撑着自己抬起头。

“呼叫Kon，你的Alpha。”Conner皱着眉头，压抑着胸膛升起的无名火。他虽然猜想过Tim已经被他的兄弟标记，但真正看到那个咬痕，他才确认那身薄薄的罗宾制服下柔软的肉体，早被另一个超级小子玩亵过无数次了。他甚至可以想象到Tim微笑着趴在Kon的两腿之间，张开嘴唇吞下对方咸腥的精液，乖巧地任他摆布的样子。他感觉到愤怒，但他也明白Kon是Tim的Alpha，他有资格这样做。

“Kon……”奇怪的是Tim犹豫了，他似乎愤愤地红着眼睛瞪了自己一眼，又撇了撇嘴，低下头微弱地说道：“不……不，我不想叫他。”毋庸置疑，如果Kon来了，三个人必定十分混乱，更不要说他和Kon还在冷战期呢。

Conner依然眉头紧锁，忧心忡忡地望着自己：“可是你现在的状况很不好，体温和心跳都超过了正常水平。我知道，抑制剂对你已经没有作用，你需要Alpha的信息素来引导你舒缓热潮，否则你的身体……”

“我看你是小看罗宾了，”Tim固执地说道，“你看我现在就很好——”

“那是因为我一直在试着引导你。”

Tim愣住了，看着Conner严肃地叉着双手的样子，这才意识到了空气中混杂在他弄弄的信息素之中，还有一丝他Alpha的信息素。

不是Kon，而是Conner的。

“不……这……我不需要……”Tim逞强地咬着下唇，但话音未落，一股刺痛便从他的小腹窜上了他的大脑。他不由得弯下腰，揉搓着肚子咬着牙忍受这份痛苦。他听说过无法纾解热潮的Omega会生理痛，但是没想到会这样无法忍耐，让他一瞬间连站起来的力气都没有。他试图直起身子，但却一个踉跄跪倒在地上，蜷缩成了一团。

Conner仍然忧心忡忡地望着自己，突然，他长叹了一口气：“要不然这样，Tim，我不碰你，我只是跟着你的进度释放信息素。”他压低了嗓音：“你自己来解决。”

“自……”Tim感觉那个词差点蹦出了他的喉咙，而他转瞬满脸通红，惊讶地说不出话来。Conner这是让他，这是让他自慰？他倒吸了一口气，但同时感觉身下泛出的体液越来越多，而他也快达到理智与崩溃的边缘了——“我……我……你可以转过身吗？”

“不行，我必须要看着你，否则我无法做到精准控制信息素的量——”Conner也脸颊微红，“我也……我也会控制不住自己。”

该死，他需要在Conner面前自慰。Tim感觉自己的双颊滚烫滚烫的，简直就在发烧。他可以冒着被路人发现的风险与Kon做爱，但要在Conner面前，打开自己的制服，将手指放到……不！但这似乎是最好的方法了。他的汗水几乎要将制服弄得像是从水中捞出来一样，而这灼热的星球又似乎快把他烤干。他舔了舔下唇，无意识地抬起头，对上那双温柔的蓝眼睛，手指却突然毫无廉耻地动了起来。

Conner会和Kon一样吗，会温柔地抚慰他，还是粗暴地玩弄他？Tim的大脑这一刻突然被野蛮的性欲侵占了，他放在嘴边啃得湿淋淋的手指，现在隔着罗宾制服那层薄薄的凯夫拉，顺着他的阴茎一路滑到饱胀的阴唇。即使间隔着一层布料，但他只要一用手指划紧那块制服，雌穴就像是柚子饱满的果肉，从紧身的布料下鼓胀起两块肥美多汁的穴肉，中间留下一道凹陷形成的、深深的褶皱。Tim已经没有意识到在Conner面前，他已经张开双腿，私处大开，一只手隔着布料轻轻撩拨着自己的阴茎，一只手在阴蒂用指甲盖轻轻地打着转。Conner目瞪口呆地看着这个天真、纯洁地呆望着他，但又毫无羞耻心地张开大腿的罗宾，指甲咬进肉里才控制住自己不扑上去的野心。而Tim则是痴痴地望着他，随着信息素的提高露出了一个醉醺醺的微笑。

他扔掉了万能腰带，还终于摸到了自己制服的暗扣，将那层薄薄的凯夫拉拉到了脚踝，让Conner看到了那满是粘液的裆部。当自己的雌穴终于暴露在空气中的时候，Tim终于找回了一点羞耻心，红着脸咬着牙再一次合拢了双腿，还把头埋在了膝盖以下。然而，没有了制服的阻碍，Conner也一样很容易能看到Tim被玩弄得红肿的阴蒂和吞吐着粘稠体液的雌穴。与此同时，Tim还无意识地大腿剐蹭着胸膛。

他胸口浅褐色的乳晕一摇一晃，中间的乳粒浅浅地凹陷下去，被Tim自己用腿部揉蹭的动作才半凸，完全无法满足。Tim一口一口地小声喘息着，红着脸试图将手指揉到阴核，但总是找不对地方。浮于表面的自慰似乎完全无法令他满足，而同时Conner充满欲望的眼神令他胆战心惊。

虽然粗略的手淫和自慰能带给他些许的快感，但与Kon上过床之后，这些都不过是雕虫小技，令他食不知味。更糟糕的是，他的身体在渴求着高潮，无法填满他的快感又如同小蚂蚁一样挠着他的心。他尝试着用手指分开柔嫩的雌穴，但没有任何肉棒可以插进去又令他倍感失落。不……这样一来……他颤巍巍地抬起头，仍然看到Conner目不转睛地盯着自己一张一合、吐着淫水的雌穴，更不要说在极度饥渴的状态下，他的雌穴能凭空咬合，发出淫靡的声响。

“Conner……”他咬着牙，颤抖着说，“你的TTK……你的TTK用的这么样？”

Conner几乎是立刻就明白了Tim的意思，他……他明显需要帮助，即使在极度羞耻的情况下。Conner还没试过这样去纾解别人的性欲，甚至从来没有用TTK造出过一根假阴茎。但他上个生理课，知道一个Omega的敏感点究竟在哪。当他试探性地抬起双手，另一边的Tim似乎浑身上下打了个激灵，瘫软地张开腿，再一次将自己的私处完全展露给了自己。

“啊……Conner，太……太过了……”Tim感觉自己任人宰割，一股无形的力量窜入了他的腿间，几乎是瞬间就从下面一勾，剥开隐藏在腿间的阴蒂，找到了自己敏感的阴核大力地揉捏起来。他的阴茎龟头也同时被包裹起来，柔软的TTK如同触手一点一点密布了他的肉棒，一下一下规律地绞紧着。Tim不但张开了双腿，而且连腰都无意识地抬起，迎合起Conner的抚慰。

看到对方沉迷的样子，Conner有些得意，但有奇怪为什么Tim会说“太过了”。作为一个完全不懂的前戏的处男，Conner还是收了手，一边亵玩着对方的私处，一边用TTK一点点将他的制服完全剥离下来。当Tim的面具也被摘下，他那双雾眼朦胧的深邃双眼也暴露在自己的视野之中。他还喘息着，说明自己的服务非常好。

Conner逐渐也对取悦Tim更加得心应手，将TTK捻成更粗更短，但更加有力的小棍，一层层扒开对方水淋淋的花瓣，将花蕊揉搓着，飞快地搅动。花蕊颤抖着摇晃着，吞吐着汁液将整个阴户都浸染得一塌糊涂，酥酥麻麻的快感从大腿根一直蔓延到脊髓，随着被搅动的花蕊将他的四肢百骸折腾得如触电般颤抖。

“Kon……”Tim几乎忘记了面前的人是谁，眯着眼睛傻笑着享受着性交带给他的愉悦。他抬起双腿，丝毫不顾在隐形的力量下，他浓稠的体液一滴一滴浸湿了脚下的土壤，他完全赤身裸体地坐在Conner的面前，被对方摆布着。然而，他这句称呼却激起了Conner心中小小的怒火，他眯起眼睛，试图靠近了一步，但Tim没有任何反应。

“Tim……”他轻声呼唤了一声，双眼轻轻眨着，盯着对方一起一伏的柔软胸膛。Tim的乳头还浅浅地凹陷着，被小小的、微微鼓起的乳房包裹在中间，留下一条缝隙。Tim的双手似乎也无意识地碰着、挤压着自己的胸膛，但并没有办法满足自己。

“Tim，”Conner轻声说道，“不会怎么玩自己的乳头吗？”

完全堕入情欲的罗宾痴痴地点点头，嘴唇喃喃地说：“是……以前都是，Kon帮我的。”

这个名字又一次点燃了Conner的嫉妒心，他眯起眼睛，不由得再向前一步。“Kon怎么帮你呢？”

“他……他……”Tim支支吾吾地晃着头，又抬了起来，“Kon先是用牙齿轻轻咬边缘……”

“那么，我可以吗？”Conner鬼使神差地在他耳边叹息道，Tim似乎完全没在意他们之间已经超过了安全距离，而面前的这个人也不是他的Alpha。“当……当然，可以……Kon……”Tim结结巴巴地回答道，甚至天真地将自己赤裸的身躯依偎在这具健硕的躯体里，完全没意识到自己是在引狼入室。

Conner的手指犹如流水般钻入Tim的小腹，替代了无形的TTK将温热的指肚在潮湿的花蕊上搅拨，如愿以偿地听到了身边人一声心痒难耐的呻吟。欲火焚身的快感令Tim柔软的躯体高高直立，又向后仰去，带着熏人的信息素在Conner的怀中徜徉。不得不说，Tim这副在他手指下欲求不满地蠕动的样子，令他更加大胆。他低下头，张开嘴唇轻轻用齿尖摩擦着凹陷的乳头，两根手指从殷红的阴蒂一路向下，挤入饱胀湿热的雌穴之间。

“啊……Kon……”Tim胸前的软肉在Conner的嘴下变成了最软糯粘牙的糕点，潮热的香汗与Alpha含混着信息素的口水一起，在Conner的唇舌下形成闪闪发亮的淫荡水渍。浅褐色的乳粒早已涨得红豆大小，在牙齿的亵玩下肿胀发硬，甚至当Conner的舌尖摁着它轻轻摇转，也激发得他身下的穴口一阵紧缩。要知道，Kon花了很多心思调教出Tim这副敏感的乳头，现在Conner也的确十分享受。

所以，他什么时候真的操到他的心上人呢？Tim的身体在他的怀中跟随着他的手指颤抖，雌穴流淌出来的淫水早已顺着他的指尖，流得他满手都是。而他抬起腰肢，微微迎合着指奸的同时，浑圆的双臀便在他的阴茎上来回磨蹭着。他只要拉开拉链，便可以毫不费力地占有他。

但他肩膀上的咬痕却无时无刻在提醒着他，Tim属于另一个人，另一个超级小子。他贪婪地吮吸着这股美妙的信息素，在这个咬痕上来回舔舐。Tim仍然在他的怀中醉醺醺地任由他手指的摆布，无意识地流露出一些完全出于本能的、纯洁的情欲来引诱对方深入自己。

“所以，Tim的味道好吗？”

Conner惊骇地抬起头，那个与自己一模一样声音的主人现在遮挡住了全部的太阳光，嘴角还露出一丝冰冷的微笑。虽然已经有了心理准备，但真正看到另一个人在操他的罗宾之时，Kon还是胸口愤懑，恨不得狠狠揍上对方一拳。然而，他心知肚明Tim无力抵挡Conner的信息素，甚至——没察觉到自己对他的兄弟也一样有感觉。Tim被Conner诱惑是迟早的事情，而这个与他一样拥有一半Luthor血统的人，在他看来完全有可能在千辛万苦得到Tim之后，将他囚禁起来。因此，唯有共享，才能解决一切问题。

Conner警惕地盯着他，但头依然依偎在Tim的脖颈旁，嗅着对方的信息素。Kon轻蔑地瞥了一眼这犹如野兽一般的兄弟，撇了撇嘴说：“如果你想操他，你先不要急着操他的雌穴，先干他的屁股。”

Conner惊愕地张开嘴，但又什么都没说。

“别担心，我不介意多一个我操小罗，毕竟我们是同一个人不是吗，兄弟？”Kon咧开嘴，降落到地面上。Conner眯起眼睛，并没有说些多余的话，只是将怀抱中的人抬了起来，将对方的两腿掰开，令他跨坐在自己的膝盖上。被折腾起来的Tim迷茫地睁开眼眸，第一眼便看到了自己的Alpha。“Kon！”他欢欣地喊了出来，与微笑着凑过来的超级小子唇舌相交，交换了一个黏糊糊的吻。然而与此同时，两只大手还固定住他纤细的腰肢，将他的双臀紧紧贴在自己兴致勃发的性器之上。他低下头，挑逗般地轻轻揉捏着紧绷饱满的臀肉，晃神之间留下一个火辣辣的掌印，满意地看着Tim一塌糊涂的后穴收缩了一下。

“Tim Drake，”他轻声依偎在Tim的后背，在他耳边呢喃，“从今天起，你要记住你有两个丈夫了。”

他扒开他绞合在一起的后穴，将褶皱微微撑开。从雌穴分泌出的糟糕的淫水早已把他的后穴浇得亮晶晶，但在手指的侵入下还是发出一阵不安的骚动。Conner没有犹豫，将阴茎从牛仔裤里弹出的那一刻便把龟头抵在了穴口，混杂着前液一点一点地如同利刃破开对方的肠肉。Tim把一声抽吸憋在喉咙里，紧接着又含糊地尖叫了一声，本能地想要往前爬。但他的双臂依旧被Conner钢铁般的胳膊牢牢锁住，双臀只能一点点吃下那根粗壮的肉棒，任由对方毫不留情的侵犯。

“唔……太，太快了……”Tim呜咽着，但大脑已经全然无法分辨出痛苦与快感，只有肚子被填满的感觉。Conner满意地狠狠操着那湿热紧致的穴道，趁他挣扎脱力的时候前后挺入，凶狠地将阴茎在被操开的后穴捅到最深。当这个沉默寡言的人真正操起人来，自然也毫不留情。Tim四肢瘫软地向前依偎在Kon的身上，而屁股被牢牢地捧握在Conner的手中，如同一个性玩具一样在Conner的阴茎下被肆意蹂躏。

“嘿，宝贝，别忘了我。”Kon微笑着蹲了下来，双手攀上Tim那双被张得极开的大腿，惊喜地看着对方空虚的雌穴还滴滴答答地淌着水，浇灌着脚底下的土壤。Conner恍惚间被Tim的后穴狠狠咬了一口，紧到自己都双腿发颤，而Tim更是匍匐着身躯，脚趾兴奋地蜷缩起来。Kon的舌尖挑开丰腴湿滑的肉唇，用粗糙的胎面搅动着深处红肿发痒的阴蒂。

“不，Kon……不要！”刚才还被干得浑身瘫软的Tim一下子跳了起来，硬生生地坐入Conner的最深处，后穴和雌穴同时颤抖着痉挛般地绞紧了。Kon坏笑着，用嘴唇包裹住对方被玩得深红发紫的花蕊，轻轻吮吸着阴核。

“不……”快感化为强烈的抽搐，从他的腿根一直蔓延到脊髓。他的雌穴喷薄着淫水，与他阴茎的射精一起浇在了Kon的脸颊上。超级小子捋了一把自己带着咸腥气味的卷毛，坏笑着看着硬是硬挺挺，还忍着没有射精的Conner。“他的雌穴高潮之后，阴蒂会非常敏感。”Kon笑着仅仅用指甲盖撩动了一下Tim的雌穴，对方便真正害怕地飞快蜷缩着，苦苦哀求着。Conner没有给他任何时间，将完全勃起的阴茎从Tim的后穴中抽出，粗暴地顶开Tim紧闭着、还在微微抽搐的雌穴，完全无视着对方软瘫和恐惧的样子又凶又狠地操了进去。

“喔，你个混蛋，你考虑考虑他，小点劲。”当Tim在Conner的把玩下雌穴的软肉被操得烂熟，Kon看不下去，但也忍耐不住。Conner学得很快，每一下撞击都绵长地碾磨着对方的阴蒂，再捅入酥麻软烂的阴道，抓住对方的腰肢直至留下一双深红的手印。Kon舔着下唇，阴茎也早已蓄势待发。他轻轻掐住Tim饱满挺立的乳尖，一边搅动着一边爬上Tim的背，扶着阴茎对着刚才Conner操烂的后穴慢慢捅了进去。“嘿，我的小母狗，现在可好了吧。”他感受到Tim在他的身下啜泣着，胡乱地抓着Conner的胸膛但腰间挣脱不了对方手掌的束缚。“你本身就有两个洞，现在可好了，两根阴茎操你——”

前后被塞得满满的Tim几乎只剩下本能的反应了，两根巨刃大开大合，一前一后地贯穿着他的肉体，连接处还发出着咕噜咕噜的水声。他呼吸着半氪星人的信息素，浸泡在淫欲萎靡的空气之中，唯一能得到的的只有超级小子的精液。就在今天，他切切实实沦为了超级小子的婊子，对这个克隆人永远会张开双腿。

“我可以射在他身体里吗？”Conner眨着双眼，突然一本正经地说道，即使手上还在揉捏着Tim鼓胀的臀肉，“我是说……他不会怀孕什么的？”

“别担心，他这家伙比我们谨慎多了，而且我们嘛，都是克隆人，你明白的吧。”Kon调侃地说道，Conner领会了他的意思，也回想了一会，感觉Kon的确似乎从没戴套。

“他真棒，对不对。”Kon掰过Tim的头，缠绵地吻着失神的罗宾，喃喃说道，“你可以在他的体内成结，用精液灌满他的肚子。你可以在战场上扒开他的制服，可以在办公室里强迫他口交，可以在大宅里让他偷偷夹着你的精液乱逛……但他平时看起来又是那么单纯、认真、严谨，不留情面。大家都说他是最像蝙蝠侠的罗宾，但谁能想到这个铁面无私的人，私下有这么放荡的一面呢？”

Conner沉默着压抑着自己的兴奋，他怕他一不下心会把这个珍宝操坏。不过Kon说得没错，他们还有很多时间，可以慢慢开发、调教、享用这个美丽的罗宾。

当Tim的子宫口被狠狠撞开，Conner的结在他的体内狠狠张开，将他牢牢固定在自己身上，而Kon也把他的后穴射得满满当当，白浊从合不拢的后穴羞耻地流淌出来的时候，Tim才终于清醒了一点。Conner的咬痕烙印在了Kon的的旁边，他的确成为了一个拥有两个Alpha的Omega，他有两个丈夫了。


End file.
